


Night Ops

by GloriaVictoria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaVictoria/pseuds/GloriaVictoria
Summary: While out on a late-night stakeout, Reyes and Morrison push the boundaries of their relationship further than either of them thought possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ******* Like my work? Consider supporting me by buying me a Ko-Fi! https://ko-fi.com/C0C5CWYM *******

“This blows.” Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch muttered into his communicator, squirming in an attempt to dislodge the branch that had caught his jacket. The four hours he had spent camped out in this dank smelly patch of nowhere felt like an eternity, and there was no end in sight. Beside him, Strike Commander Jack Morrison lay poised as a cat on the hunt, his eyes never leaving their target. Morrison’s single-mindedness was quaint on base, but here on the field, Reyes knew it made him incredibly deadly.

It also made him totally insufferable.

“If you’re uncomfortable, Commander Reyes, I’ll bring along Amari next time. I’m sure you’d much rather stay in your office catching up on all of your paperwork.” Morrison said all of this quietly, his keen blue eves never leaving the sights of his pulse rifle, but Reyes could see the corner of his mouth twitch upward. That bastard.

“Tch, loud and clear, Strike-Commander.” In situations like this, he liked to remind Morrison that he wasn’t totally in charge. Never seemed to do much on Morrison’s end, but at the very least Reyes got the last word. He grumbled and took another look through his binoculars and saw the same thing he’d been staring at all night–nothing. Their contact had sworn up and down that a cell of Omnic soldiers had holed up in this village, and yet neither he nor Morrison had seen so much as a talking lugnut. He watched as families settled in for the night, their lights dimmed and snuffed out one by one. The shadows shifted with the lazy climb of the moon as birds and wild animals tucked themselves away, each at their own time. It looked like a painting you’d see in a budget hotel: a perfectly picturesque scene that bored him to fucking tears.

“Time is 0400 hours. Reyes, what’s your status?” Morrison’s voice snapped Reyes back into reality and he rolled his eyes.

“Status is bored out of my fucking gourd. How long are we going to stay here staring at nothing?”

Morrison said nothing, merely shifted his weight from one side to the other. That was another thing about Morrison–so impenetrably dependable. Reyes appreciated dedication; that wasn’t the issue. What pissed him off about Morison’s special brand was that somehow, it always made you feel inadequate, like you had done something wrong or that you weren’t trying enough.

Time dragged on. Reyes’ eyes wandered further and further away from the target, and he cursed himself for his stupidity. Why hadn’t he confirmed the information before letting Morrison drag them both out here? He should have made sure this whole thing wasn’t just a distraction. Distractions got people killed.

Morrison shifted his weight again and Reyes glanced over to him, allowing his eyes to travel over his body: the grey-green paint striping his handsome face, the way his shirt tightened around his muscles, the shapeliness of Morrison’s ass. He found his gaze caught there, watching as it stretched the dark fabric of his pants. He wondered how that ass would feel in his hands, how soft was the skin, how it would glow red under his palm…

_Focus, Reyes. For fuck’s sake._

“Hey, you alright?” Morrison glanced over, eyes catching the light of the moon as it moved out from behind a cloud.

“Yeah. Fine.” Reyes bit hard on the inside of his lip, trying his best to will away the growing tightness below his belt.

_Right, as if thinking away your hard-on has ever worked._

“Sure don’t look fine. Nothin’ wrong with that. It’s been a long night.” Morrison propped his rifle up against a tree, finally at ease after almost five hours. “Can’t say I wouldn’t rather be somewhere else either.”  
  
“Is that right?” Reyes put the binoculars up to his eyes once more.

“Oh yeah, absolutely…” Reyes jumped as a warm gloved hand ran its way up his thigh. “Guess…we’ll just have to make the most of the here and now, right?” Reyes could hear trepidation in Morrison’s voice, but the hand didn’t stop making its way over his ass, the small of his back, between his legs. Was this seriously happening? Before Reyes could put down the binoculars to check, Morrison stopped him. “Can’t take our eyes off the target, Reyes.”

“Morrison–” Reyes sighed. If this was a dream, or some kind of depraved hallucination, it was a damn good one. He wasn’t about to complain.

Slowly, Morrison ran his hands over the round globes of Reyes’ ass, much the same way that he had imagined doing to the Strike-Commander only minutes before. “You really have the most incredible backside, Reyes.” In reply, he backed his hips up into Morrison’s touch, lifting his legs just enough to let him slide his hands beneath and unbuckle Reyes’ pants. The cold air made him shiver, and for a moment he snapped out of the spell that his exhaustion had cast.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He sat the binoculars down and turned to face Morrison. “We are in the middle of the woods. What if someone–dammit, Morrison, are you out of your mind!?” Morrison smirked.

“Aren’t you? It’s almost 5 am. I’m tired. Got any other ideas for how to stay awake until morning?” Morrison leaned down, swinging his leg over Reyes and straddling his thighs. “Don’t you think we’ll hear an Omnic army if it decides to activate while we’re entertaining each other? Just lay back and let it happen, Commander.”

“I’m sure we–” Reyes’ eyes narrowed, and he pointed a finger into Morrison’s chest. “We’re talking about this later. This is fucked up.” Morrison’s grin only widened.

“Sure is. Haven’t you ever done this outside? It’s fun.” Before Reyes could retort something about how he was sure Morrison _had_ done it, corn-fed country boy that he was, Morrison’s warm lips covered his own, his tongue pressing inside and filling Reyes with an uncomfortable warmth. Fuck, this boy was something else.

Morrison pulled away, and Reyes noticed some of the recon paint had smudged off, revealing the pale skin of Morrison’s cheek beneath, flushed a lovely pink. The Strike-Commander continued where he left off, unbuckling and unzipping his way to the prize he sought. Reyes sighed in relief when all the tight fabric gave way, freeing up space for his hardening erection. Morrison chuckled.

“I can see you didn’t have your mind on this mission either. That’s awfully irresponsible, Commander.”

“You’re one to talk. Get on with it.” Reyes grunted, avoiding Morrison’s clear gaze. For whatever reason, this whole situation irked him inside. Why? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t fucked a man he barely knew before. In his Los Angeles crowd, shit like that went down all the time. Certainly, it wasn’t his Overwatch command that made him uncomfortable–technically, Morrison was almost his equal. Why couldn’t he look Morrison in the eye?

Reyes had little time to entertain that line of thought; his mind went totally blank as he felt Morrison’s warm tongue on the thin fabric of his underwear. Heat crawled up into his stomach, and he allowed his hand to grasp Morrison’s short blonde hair. “Fuck, Jack…” The familiar name slipped from between his lips much more easily than it should have, and Morrison moaned as he pulled Reyes free from his underwear and tentatively wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

At that moment, Reyes’ world condensed into two sensations: the heat of Morrison’s mouth, and the hardness of the ground. His mind was too overcome to manage much else. Morrison knew how to suck dick like a champion, knew how to ease his tongue into the most sensitive places, teasing with a puff of air here, some suction there. Reyes squirmed and gripped Morrison’s hair tighter, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from giving away their position…but it was bound to happen, especially if Morrison didn’t _hurry the hell up._

Morrison finally, finally, picked up the pace, bobbing his head slowly up and down, taking more and more of Reyes’ cock in with each movement. As Reyes looked down at him, he noticed Morrison had opened up his own pants and gotten to work on himself. _Fuck, that’s a sight for sore eyes,_ he thought briefly to himself. Watching Morrison pleasure himself as he worked gave Reyes a feeling of great satisfaction.

In the very back of his mind, where reason still somehow survived, Reyes knew that once they made it back to base, this would never come up again. It didn’t happen. It wasn’t happening, it couldn’t happen…but why did that prospect upset him?

Morrison pulled off of him with a pleasant pop of his lips, meeting his gaze at last. “Want me to stop?” Reyes grabbed him by the back of the head.

“If you stop for a second, _cabron_ , you’ll regret it.” Morrison smirked.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear, Commander.” He descended once more on Reyes’ cock, slowly filling himself until Reyes bottomed out against the back of his throat. Reyes gasped, resisting the urge to thrust up into Morrison’s mouth and choke him out.

“F-fuck, Jack, you–you do this much?” Morrison looked up at Reyes, his mouth snug around Reyes’ cock, his hand down his own pants and his cheeks and lips flushed and wet. _Fucking Christ_ , Reyes thought to himself. “Never pegged you as a cockslut, Jack…” _Fuck!_ He hadn’t meant to say that aloud, but Morrison did nothing but moan in response and resume his ministrations, taking Reyes’ full length into his throat again and again.

It wasn’t going to be long now. Reyes’ mind went blank, full of the fuzzy blissful feeling that came from overwhelming pleasure. He twisted his fingers into Morrison’s hair and let himself fuck his mouth, thrusting his hips upward into that delicious heat. Morrison simply panted and moaned in response, his hand moving desperately on his own cock.

“Wh-where d'you want it?” Morrison made no attempt to pull away. “So that’s how it is, huh? H-heh…have it your way.” With a couple more well-placed thrusts, Reyes came hard into Morrison’s mouth, covering his own with the back of his hand to muffle his strangled groan. Morrison drank it up, only losing a drop or two out of the corner of his mouth. He had come as well, into the dirt between Reyes’ legs, and once he had sucked Reyes dry, he fell back panting against the tree where his pulse rifle rested. He swiped the back of his hand across his glistening mouth, sweat beading on his forehead.

“S-sorry, Reyes…” Morrison looked down, pulling himself together bit by bit.

“Sorry? The hell for?” Morrison didn’t respond immediately, tucking himself into his pants and tidying his hair. His brow was knitted tightly together over his beautiful blue eyes, still brimming with moisture and full of emotion.

“For—I mean…” He paused, pulling himself together. Just like that, the vulnerability vanished. He was Strike-Commander Morrison again. “We should forget this happened.” Reyes started to argue, but kept his mouth shut. Morrison was right, after all—he’d thought the same damn thing. This was a mistake, one that didn’t bear repeating, but it wasn’t going to just go away, not by a long shot; the feeling that they had both started something that neither could, or wanted, to control.

The sun was just beginning to light up the sky as Morrison stood, picked up his pulse rifle, and slung it over his shoulder. “So much for an Omnic army. Come on; we’ve wasted enough time here.” Reyes nodded, hooking his binoculars to his belt and following Morrison out of the woods and to the rendezvous point, a bitter taste in his dry mouth.

 


End file.
